So Much For An Iron Stomach
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: There are some things even Joriwyveirn Kaizeir's iron stomach can't handle. SzayelXOC


Joriwyveirn giggled happily, shoving another one of her Mimi Red Velvet Cakes in her mouth. One after another. It took alot to fully satisfy her appetite. The Mint-green-haired arrancar was skipping through the main meeting hall when something on the table caught her indigo-coloured eyes.

"Huh?" She strode over to the table and got a look at the object. It was an appealing bright yellow and cylindrical-shaped. Joriwyveirn poked at it, intriuged when it flaked off a little bit. She looked around, seeing no one was around. She picked up the item, it was soft and crumbly. Joriwyveirn liked that, and shoved it into her mouth. It tasted like a rock, but Joriwyveirn didn't mind. Anything tasted good to her. The Diecisieta arrancar swallowed down the weird rock and then continiued on her merry way.

An hour later...

"Jori-chan, hand me that blue vial on that shelf over there." Joriwyveirn nodded and retrieved the vial for her master. As she streatched up and reached for it, however, she felt a jolt of pain in her belly. Joriwyveirn walked over to the Octava Espada she worked for, one hand holding the vial, the other gently placed on her stomach. It was hurting more and more... "Ah, thank you." he took the vial from her.

"You're welcome, Szayel-samma, sir..." Szayelapporo looked over his Fraccion, observing her as she craddled her belly in her hands.

"Don't tell me you're hungry again, you just left a little bit ago to stuff your face." Joriwyveirn didn't know how to respond to that statement.

"No, sir, I'm not very hungry..."

"Then why are you doing that?"

"Doing what, sir?"

"Supporting your stomach like that." Joriwyveirn blinked, trying not to wince.

"Actually sir..." Joriwyveirn braced for humiliation. "M-My tummy kinda hurts..." Much to Joriwyveirn's surprise, Szayelapporo seemed rather shocked to hear that.

"Well, that's one more on the list of the few substances you can't digest. What did you eat this time?"

"A soft, crumbly, yellow rock..."

"Possibly some kind of chalk or sulphur..." Szayelapporo concluded.

"Nnhg..." The pink-haired male turned around fully to see his Fraccion clutching her stomach and doubling over in pain. He sighed.

"Sometimes you can be quite the troublesome girl..." Szayel set his vials and clipboard down and gently lifted the small arrancar into his arms.

"S-Szayel-samma?"

"Ssssssssshhhhh..." Szayel brought Joriwyveirn into his private quarters and set her down on a bed. He then left, only to return a few moments later with a mug in his hand. Joriwyveirn blinked in confusion as Szayel sat down next to her, gently wrapping an arm around her and handing her the mug. "Drink." Joriwyveirn didn't want to trust some strange drink from Szayel, honestly, but she had to listen to him, so she took a sip of the hot drink. It tasted like sweet black tea. Joriwyveirn continiued to drink as Szayel gently rubbed the dark skin of her shoulder with his thumb. Once she finished the drink, Szayel took the mug and set it on a bedside table. "Now lie down."

"What?" Joriwyveirn blinked.

"I told you to lie down until the syrum kicks in and settles your stomach. Lieing down will make you more comfertable and aid the process." Joriwyveirn decided not to argue and lied down, but much to her surprise, Szayel laid down next to her.

"S-Szayel-samma?!" Once again, Szayel shooshed her.

"Ssssshhhh..." The Octava Espada gently stroked her stomach, and Joriwyveirn purred to the massage. Soon, the pain in Joriwyveirn's belly melted away. "Better?" Szayel asked.

"Y-Yeah... thanks, Szayel-samma..." Joriwyveirn smiled, and much to her delight, Szayel returned with a soft smile.

"I wont do this for you everytime you eat something your stomach can't handle." Szayel told her. "I advise you remember the things you can't digest and stay away from them. Szayel got up and walked away, and Joriwyveirn followed, but not before whispering;

"I can't make any promises, sir..." 


End file.
